A Witch's Tale
by Phoenix Aria Rose Halliwell
Summary: My name is Zoe I'm a whitelighter in training i just got my first charges i thought it would be easy WRONG not when your charges are Sam and Dean Winchester *follow Zoe's adventure from season one of supernatural she's in for a bumpy ride*
1. Whitelighter ?

I was walking down the stairs when i could here a quiet murmuring. I froze in place listening trying to identify the voices. They were in the kitchen.

"Why now its not like she doesn't have enough problems with being half witch half whitelighter?"Piper asked in hushed town

" They're assigning her a charge."Leo replied as he walked into the living room not noticing me Piper not far behind him

"Are you sure Zoe is ready for something like that"she stopped at the stairs looking up at me

"hey Zo what do you know"she asked her attention now on me

"Where's mom "I ask ignoring her attempt to be casual

"she got called in early there's coffee on the counter help yourself. "piper replied in an attempt to distract me i accept the offer and went to make a cup.

I was putting the sugar in when i could sense someone behind me i turned quickly no one was there .i couldn't shake the feeling i grab my cup walking back upstairs i made it up to the attic grabbing the book i started flippling through it.

"Zoe"i look up as i hear piper call carefully i set the book down piper meets me at the attic door before grabbing my wrist dragging me downstairs

"you need to heal him a darklighter attacked"i saw piper had already removed the arrow i placed my hand over the wound healing him

Leo sat up slowly with piper's help

"Okay she passed the stress test now do you think she's ready piper"Leo asked turning to her they tricked me.

"fine"piper scoffed before heading into the kitchen Leo watched her storm away.

"the elders think you ready for charges."Leo said turning to me i was processing what he said.

" charges as in more than one?" i asked.

"yep a couple of brothers Sam and Dean"leo replied.

"Sam and Dean how much trouble could they be"i thought out loud before orbing.

/Meanwhile/

Dean wanted answers and Meg wasn't answering him she was cocky with that smug smile she knew he wouldn't put the girl meg was possesing in danger

how could he vanquish the demon and still save the girl every bone in her body was broken the demon the only thing keeping her alive

*jingle*

Dean turned to see a swirl o blue light when it faded a girl was standing there

Dean quickly reacted pointing the gun at her

she held out her hand

"gun"dean watched dumbfounded as his gun appeared in her hand

"guess i was wrong you are gonna be trouble huh"she asked

"you've got no idea"dean grabbed the holy water throwing it in her face

"okay you're the first to throw holy water in my face"she replied as she wiped away the holy water off glancing up

"what are you"a man burst in interrupting him i watched as the man ran by me it was Sam.

"dean we got something"i t was like he didn't see me he was trying to show dean something in the book Dean's focus was still on me

"Dean its a demon exorcism we can get rid of meg for good"Sam said confidently

"what happens when you vanquish the demon but kill the girl" i asked Sam turned around pulling out a knife

"whoa there cowboy i'm here to help you"i orb before he can strike.

"now relax all i want to do is help"trying to calm them Sam lowers the knife as i think of a peace offering.

"how bout this i can get info out of demon and save the girl but you have to give me a chance"i watch as they think it over Sam is the first one to speak "okay we want to know where our father is"i grab a potion out of my bag before opening sliding doors i see a blood girl tied to a chair in a demon trap she just glares at me i walk into the circle with her"do you know who i am"i ask her her eyes widen in realization

"the charmed brat"she hisses at me i smile"so then you know what this is right"i ask this time holding a potion vile she squirms trying to get away from me"no no no you will tell me what happened to their father now "i ordered before adding"everyone knows how clumsy i am sometimes"she screeched as a drop landed on her"okay okay but if i talk you let me go"she pleaded i nodded "He's in Jefferson City, Missouri." i nod to her before turning to Sam and Dean "you might want to exercise her now" walking out of the circle while meg wailed like a banshee "you said you would let me go" i turn back to her"your free to go to hell"i replied Sam began the exorcism i started healing Meg immediately as soon as the demon was gone my hands glowing Sam and Dean stood behind in awe

i helped meg sit up i reached into my bag for the memory dust "meg I'm gonna wipe your memory you won't remember being possessed neither will your family it will be as if it never happened"she smiled before nodding i grabbed a handful of dust before sprinkling it on her i orbed her quickly back to her home i stand up turning to Sam and Dean i stuck my hand out "hi i'm Zoe your new whitelighter"i hope it isn't always this crazy


	2. Going head to head

"You're kidding right that's your plan ever heard the saying only fools rush in."I can't understand how they've survived this long "Look we're gonna go in get our dad and get out."Dean was doing a last minute weapon check Sam already in the car Dean shuts the trunk I know i have his full attention "Do you have a better idea "he looks nervous when i smile at him "maybe " I opened the back door getting in the car. Sam looked surprised to see me in the backseat Sam looked at Dean who shrugged before starting the car.

It had been an hour riding down the dark street still in the back seat i was trying to sense John he was moving I finally got a lock on him"Sunrise Apartments" the boys stopped their argument both listening now "what" "Your dad he's in Sunrise Apartments." "is he ok ?" "Honestly i'm not sure i sense danger probably the demon ." Dean started going faster.

"This is it your father is inside So is yellow eyes ." Dean was about to charge in when i stopped him "this demon he wants Sam right so let give him what he wants."They both looked at me confused I hope this works

Dean and Sam walked up the stairs to the apartment Zoe was sure this would work Dean hoped she was right just as she had predicted they open the door which was unlocked. John in the middle of the floor tied up they did a quick check before Sam suggested using holy water Dean agreed. Even though he passed the holy water test Sam still seemed skeptical the door suddenly burst open revealing a demon the boys quickly grabbed their dad retreating to the back room.

Dean and John were already starting down the fire escape Sam was waiting the demon broke through lunging at Sam who quickly dodge before slamming the demon between him and the wall he had him pinned.

"So you are immune to it now damn i was hoping we could have some fun Sammy after all you killed my sister."Sam looked back at the demon his expression cool calm still keeping the demon pinned Sam reached into his back pocket pulling a smile vile out popping the lid the demon started laughing.

"Sammy come on even you have to know that potion only works if made by a good witch." Sam smiled at the demon before snapping his fingers the demons eyes widened as blue light surrounded Sam only to reveal Zoe she quickly poured the potion down the demons throat . Zoe watched as he turned to ash this demon was different he hadn't possessed a human this is what she was use to.

Zoe cloaked herself as she orbed to the boys they were tied up Dean look up at her she could see the blood pouring john turned to her since she had cloaked herself he couldn't see he only the boys could.

"He can't fight it alone he needs help"Zoe stared at Dean as he pleaded to her.

I watched as Dean asked Zoe to help dad she nodded taking a few steps back she ran her body became nothing but orbs she went into dad he froze before the was obvious. A cloud of black smoke entangled with blue orbs came pouring from Dad's mouth I watch as the smoke seemed to wrestle with orbs for a minute before escaping through a vent. I watched as the orb fell Zoe's body hit the floor hard.

I'm able to move i check on Dean before checking on dad all tree knocked out cold I took both dad and Dean out to the car when i cam back for Zoe she was gone I had to go I couldn't worry about Zoe I had to save my family.

I shot up like a rocket scaring Leo, Piper, and my mom quickly taking in my surrounding I see I'm back in the manor. "why did you bring me back here" my question went unanswered as Leo helped me up he orbed me i found myself face to face with the elders.

"Thank you Leo yo may leave" he hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"I'd like to stay"some of them were surprised at his request they allowed it Leo stood behind me.

"Zoe Matthews Do You understand why you stand before us today"I looked back at them and without missing a beat i replied.

"Because i killed the demon who was trying to kill my charges or it could be the fact i went head to head with Azazel."

"Zoe you must understand the mistake you made you are not allowed to kill. "That's when the arguing started.

"She just got her charges and she's already breaking the rules i knew this would be a waste of time."

"She's a whitelighter she should be punished for her kill it is against our ways." this went on for a couple of minutes I felt a sharp ain in my chest that took me to my knees.

Everyone stopped"Zoe are you alright" Leo was at my side as i leaned on him waiting for the pain to pass.

I slowly stand Leo still supporting me.

"You told my job was to help those boys that is exactly what i plan to I am a whitelighter but I'm also a witch I won't apologize for doing my job Right now those boys need me so you can send me back down as a whitelighter, witch, even a human but know this whatever your decision you can be sure i will help those boys no matter what i am."

They were silent"Zoe Matthews you will return as you are now "i nodded before orbing to Sam only to get between him and another demon who quickly retreated out of the poor man.

next thing i know he's calling nine one one a couple flashing lights later the air rescue arrives Sam has an iron grip on my wrist as he panics all three were loaded on the helicopter "Don't worry Sam I don't plan on letting any of you die i promise"i gripped his hand as i watched over John and Dean before sending up a prayer .

_Please let me keep this promise_

* * *

**OK**** i had to tweak it a little but i think it works more coming soon.**


	3. Hello

**Hi Readers I just found out i will be offline for awhile so i'm actually handing over this story to Witch Warrior Who is a good friend of mine. Shewill be writing the story now i wish her and Zoe good luck.**


End file.
